


Flowers

by irishpadfoot



Series: LoveSquare FluffWeek 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishpadfoot/pseuds/irishpadfoot
Summary: Considering she'd successfully managed to memorise the school- and extracurricular-timetables of one Adrien Agreste, along with memorising her routes and timetable for patrolling with one Chat Noir, she really should have remembered such an important anniversary.At least she had some macaroons as a gift, since he'd set up the entire meeting.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LoveSquare FluffWeek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Flowers

“Chat Noir… You _really_ didn’t have to do this.”

Ladybug covered a smile with a hand, looking around at the improvised picnic spread out across the roof. She really hoped that no one would end up checking on the roof, because knowing her luck, it would end up with photos of it online and then people would assume a) they were dating, or b) they were slacking off instead of patrolling. She wasn’t entirely sure which was worse.

“I know,” came the self-satisfied response from the – remarkably well-made and comfortable-looking – rug that was covering the slate tiles of the roof. “But I wanted to! It’s a special day, after all.”

Ladybug frowned slightly at the almost enraptured expression on Chat Noir’s face.

“You’re making me nervous looking like that,” she teased, giving in and settling on the blanket next to him. It was every bit as comfortable as she’d expected.

“Oh, I was just reminiscing!”

Ladybug tried to keep her smile off her face. It was a struggle.

“About what?” she asked, already dreading the melodramatic response, or worse, ridiculous pun, she was sure was to follow. Instead, she got a single raised eyebrow and an almost _offended_ look.

“M’lady, do you not know what day it is?!”

Ladybug blinked. She had to admit she had absolutely no idea. She’d been struggling to prepare for her first day at high school for the past week, and panicking over the thought of the class reshuffle separating her from Alya, or worse, _Adrien_. And then today, all her stress had vanished. Most of Miss Bustier’s class had ended up in the same class, including – _thank God_ – Adrien.

And then it clicked. First day at school.

“Oh, of course I do, silly cat,” Ladybug said as nonchalantly as possible, “It’s the anniversary of our first crimefighting adventure!”

The expression of absolute _joy_ that crossed Chat Noir’s face really shouldn’t have made her heart jump in happines. It was simply that he was being adorable, and everyone felt love over seeing cats be happy, right? And it was perfectly normal to love seeing your friends be happy?

“Even more important than that, M’lady.”

Ladybug blinked in surprise, looking at Chat Noir in confusion.

“Oh?” She sat up, almost crushing the box of macaroons she’d brought from her parents’ bakery – or, officially, _picked up_ from a bakery she’d heard good things about, after being served by that rather nice girl Marinette, who could certainly verify it, even if the owners didn’t remember selling any macaroons to a superhero recently.

“It’s been a year since I fell in love with you.”

Okay, Ladybug’s heart _definitely_ shouldn’t have skipped a beat at that. It was just Chat Noir being the romantic flirt he always was… wasn’t it? Like, Ladybug knew he liked her – she’d have to be blind _and_ deaf not to – but he said it so much it had practically become a joke between them. In fact, he said it so much it had actually become a genuine internet meme! Alya’s LadyBlog had a thread for user submissions of Ladybug-related memes, and there were _hundreds_ of them that went some variation on ‘a person does something simple like hold the door’, followed by a picture of Chat Noir dramatically expressing his love, cut from that disasterous _Face To Face_ interview with Nadja Chamack. If it had become such a viral internet meme, it couldn’t be _that_ serious, could it? Knowing Chat Noir, he’d probably made most of the memes himself! Chat Noir was just playing into the one-sided relationship to… to build a public image! It was just PR, right? Their team: the pragmatic Ladybug and the romantic Chat Noir.

Wasn’t it?

“M’lady?”

Ladybug pulled herself together hurriedly, blinking and refocusing on the rather concerned face of Chat Noir.

“Sorry, kitty,” she said, “I’ve just been… distracted.”

Immediately, Chat Noir relaxed, concern vanishing from his face.

“Oh, I totally get you. I’ve had a busy few days as well! I…”

Ladybug watched him catch himself.

“But we’re not supposed to talk about our personal lives, are we?”

“We’re not,” Ladybug admitted, offering him a macaroon. The irony of offering her family’s macaroons while mentioning that they must not discuss their civilian lives was very much not missed on her. Luckily, the distraction of macaroons worked better than a red laser.

“Oh!” Chat Noir immediately grabbed a couple, popping one into his mouth and sighing through crumbs. “I _adore_ these macaroons. Have you tried them? I told you that patisserie was the best in Paris!”

Ladybug covered a smile by tasting one of the macaroons. She’d stolen a taster box which, conveniently, had two of each of their most popular flavours.

“They are good,” she admitted, when she realised Chat Noir was still looking at her expectantly. “And the customer service was wonderful, considering I…” Great, now she had to come up with a story. _Idiot._ “Uh… almost forgot to get them, so I ended up zipping past just as they were closing up!”

Chat Noir was, infuriatingly, hanging on her every word, which was unfortunate, because her excuse was seeming less realistic the more she thought about it.

“I bet it was Marinette who helped you, right?” That was… unexpected, but at least it meant she could fit in her alibi without it seeming unprompted.

“I-it was, yes!” Ladybug nodded quickly, suddenly wanting to change the topic as quickly as possible. Knowing her luck, she’d mess it up and reveal her identity, “Yes, very helpful.”

“She is incredible, isn’t she?” Chat Noir didn’t seem willing to let the topic die. “And, from what I’ve heard, she’s helpful to everyone. All her classmates think she’s wonderful!”

Ladybug must have had a strange expression on her face, because Chat Noir immediately backpeddaled.

“I-I mean, that’s what her classmates say.”

Ladybug really didn’t know how to react to such high praise coming from Chat Noir, _especially_ without revealing they were talking about her. How would Ladybug react if it was someone else in the class, like… Alya?

“You seem like you’re a fan,” Ladybug said, trying not to start laughing, “You almost seem more impressed by her than me.”

Chat Noir started to splutter in indignation, spraying crumbs everywhere. Perhaps teasing him while he was eating a macaroon had been a less-than-sensible idea. Ladybug hurriedly clapped him on the back, trying not to laugh as Chat Noir coughed the last of the macaroon from his throat.

There was a pause when Chat Noir struggled for breath. And then he grinned at her with that horribly familiar I-have-just-thought-of-a-terrible-pun smile.

“Well, at least it wasn’t a hairball?”

Ladybug sighed, brushing some crumbs off the blanket onto the roof. She was sure the pigeons would dispose of them quickly enough, and Mr. Ramier had assured her that most of the pigeons in Paris were okay eating any food remains – although, he told her, Edgar was a _remarkably_ fussy eater, and preferred only the highest quality grain.

“At least it wasn’t a hairball,” she agreed, shaking her head in amusement. Then a thought came to her, and she squinted at Chat Noir in only partially fake suspicion. “You seem to be avoiding the question, though, kitty.”

Chat Noir blinked innocently.

“What question?”

“You seem more impressed with Marinette Dupain-Cheng than you are with me! Now, I’m not one to get jealous,” she teased, “but…”

Chat Noir was actually speechless. That had to be a first. She watched with growing amusement as he opened and shut his mouth a few times.

“Of _course_ I’m not, m’lady!” he practically yelped, “I mean, Marinette is amazing, but you’re my _partner_! It’s Chat Noir and Ladybug–“

“Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Ladybug corrected automatically, but the cat hadn’t stopped.

“–forever! Of course I’m not interested in her like that – Although she did apparently like me. Her father was _not_ pleased when I said I didn’t return the feelings _because you’re the only one for me_. But that was a whole ‘nother kettle of fish. And–“

Ladybug covered Chat Noir’s mouth with a hand, muffling – and finally silencing – his ramble.

“Kitty. I was teasing.”

Ladybug held her hand in place for a moment – until Chat Noir nodded in understanding – then lowered it.

“She’s just a friend,” Chat Noir added, before covering his mouth as Ladybug glared at him. “Not even that. An aquaintance. We’ve met a few times, and she makes macaroons I like.”

“Speaking of,” Ladybug said, grasping the distraction with both hands, “Have another one and stop talking.”

Ladybug practically shoved the box into Chat Noir’s face, torn between laughter and trying not to blush with embarrassment at the whole scenario.

* * *

Chat Noir was carefully nibbling on one of the last of the macaroons when he sat bolt upright, eyes going wide. Immediately, Ladybug was on her feet, looking around for a threat, but she saw nothing but a quiet night in Paris. No screams, no sirens, no explosions... no Akumatized villain. She turned back to Chat Noir in confusion, then did a double-take when she saw he was stood up as well, apparently sneaking off to a chimney a few meters away. Chat Noir actually froze in place, mid-step, looking _terribly_ guilty, as if she’d caught him doing something suspicious.

“M’lady?” he asked, surprisingly nonchalantly, considering one of his feet was still in the air.

“Where are you sneaking off to, Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked, “Somewhere you need to be?”

Chat Noir seemed to think for a moment, wobbling ever-so-slightly on one leg.

“Could you close your eyes for a moment?” he asked finally. Ladybug blinked, a little surprised, then shrugged and closed her eyes.

“Okay?” she asked. She could just about hear the sound of hushed movement, then a slight thud that sounded remarkably like a cat-themed super-hero tripping over his tail and face-planting. “Kitty?”

“M’okay,” came a muffled reply, before a few moments of rustling. “And… okay! You can open your eyes!”

Ladybug opened her eyes, and smothered a gasp.

“I know you don’t really feel about me that way so I don’t want you to feel like you need to take them or… I just... saw them and thought of you.”

Ladybug stared at the absolutely beautiful bouquet of roses.

“I…” Ladybug had no idea what to say. Luckily, she didn’t need to, since Chat Noir seemed to be perfectly willing to fill the silence with embarrassed ramblings.

“I wanted to get enough for the anniversary, so my first thought was one for every day, but then I realised that three hundred and sixty five roses is… a lot. And even fifty two is a lot, and the bouquet would just be massive, so I went with twelve, one for every month. It’s probably not as obvious and meaningful as one for every day would be, but I hope it’s–“

Ladybug needed to shut him up with his adorable ramblings otherwise she’d end up tearing up, and that would just be a nightmare. She took the bouquet in one hand, moving the bulk of the flowers from betwen them, and leant close, kissing him softly on the cheek.

She knew he would understand that it was all she could give at the moment, but she really hoped he also knew that it wasn’t anywhere near as much as he deserved.


End file.
